


Warming Up

by bikingpaladin, Elleth



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Kissing, Naked Cuddling, Rain, Romantic Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Wet Clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23279518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bikingpaladin/pseuds/bikingpaladin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elleth/pseuds/Elleth
Summary: Sigrun and Tuuri go to Sigrun's place in Dalsnes, Norway to escape from a rainstorm in March.
Relationships: Tuuri Hotakainen/Sigrun Eide
Kudos: 6
Collections: Synchronised Screaming





	Warming Up

**Author's Note:**

> We did some height research when we were writing this drabble.  
> Sigrun height: 184 cm - 6 ft 0 inches  
> Tuuri height: 151 cm - 4 ft 11 inches
> 
> That's quite a height difference. - bikingpaladin

Dalsnes has rain that chills to the bone in March.

Soaking wet, Sigrun and Tuuri slam the door shut behind them. Clothing falls to the floor in heaps and while Tuuri pulls a bearskin pelt around herself, Sigrun ignites the firepit.

Sigrun gives her a sly backward glance. "How about some warming up?"

Flustered, Tuuri’s bearskin slips and Sigrun doesn't even try to hide her appreciation. Tuuri squeaks, blushing, trying to tug the pelt back into place, but Sigrun slides under it, skin touching skin.

“How’s this for warmer...umfg!” Tuuri interrupts Sigrun with a kiss. "Much better," Tuuri replies.

**Author's Note:**

> March Prompt List can be found here: https://stillsyns.tumblr.com/post/612032743344324608/march-prompt-list-drabbles
> 
> Prompts used:  
> 1\. Sigrun/Tuuri rain  
> 2\. Sigrun/Tuuri kiss


End file.
